Making waves
by NancyMay
Summary: Another look at the relationship between Jean and Lucien and Ruby and Christopher. This time Ruby and Jean are more comfortable with each other, but Christopher is being dour and uncooperative. I'm going to rate it T because I'm not sure where it will end up.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set post S4. Jean and Lucien are married, settled and happy. Jean has made her peace with Ruby they are getting along reasonably well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it!' Jean moved up to the front door, patting her curls back into place, while Lucien watched, his eyes on those delicious swaying hips. She opened the door, expecting a patient or perhaps Matthew, no one was actually expected to call, surgery was over for the day;

'Ruby!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Six months earlier:**

'Well thank you for having us, Ruby. Perhaps, when Christopher has enough leave you'll come and stay with us?' Jean kissed her granddaughter and daughter-in-law as she and Lucien headed back home to Ballarat.

'I'd like that, Jean.' She answered, 'I've never actually been to Ballarat.'

'Well, we'll have to change that then, won't we?' Lucien smiled and kissed her cheek. Ruby had stopped blushing when the doctor kissed her cheek, he greeted her with a kiss every morning when he came down to breakfast, and Amelia and eventually Jean, though her's was a longer, deeper kiss. She'd found this rather touching, after all they had just left the bedroom where she was sure more than kissing went on, Jean had a particular giggle, usually followed by 'Shh!' But after all she had been through she deserved some fun.

In the taxi Lucien turned to Jean,

'You look thoughtful.' He said, gently.

'Mmm...oh it's nothing.' She smiled at him.

'Jean, I know you, and there is something bothering you.' He squeezed her hand as he looked into her lovely eyes.

'Can we talk about it at home, please?' The subject was closed...for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten days earlier:

Ruby greeted her mother-in-law and her husband at the door of the small house she and Christopher lived in on the base. In her arms was Amelia, wriggling, desperate to get down and show her grandmother what she could do.

'Hello, Jean, Lucien.' She turned to let them in. 'Amelia, stop wriggling.'

'Ruby,' Jean kissed her on the cheek, 'are you sure it's not too much trouble, we could go to a hotel.'

'No,' Ruby wanted Jean to see that she could cope, 'I'm glad you're here, Christopher is looking forward to having you stay, and so is Amelia.'

'She's grown.' Jean observed. They followed Ruby into the kitchen where the kettle was singing on the hob. Ruby put Amelia on the floor and she pulled herself up on the furniture and toddled, unsteadily over to her grandmother.

'Walking, eh?' Lucien smiled, was it really that long since Jean had come to help when Amelia was born? So much had happened. He sighed.

'Penny for them?' Jean leant up and kissed his lips, lightly.

'Just thinking how so much has happened in such a short space of time.' He returned the kiss, they were no longer reticent about showing their love for each other in front of friends and family.

Ruby set tea on the table and they sat chatting about this and that, how Amelia was now babbling, toddling and exploring her world. She loved being taken to the park to play on the grass, theirs was such a tiny garden, and throw stones in the pond. Jean said they'd be happy to take her for walks while they were there. Ruby just smiled.

After tea Ruby showed them to their room, it was the one Jean had used when she had last come to stay but her son had arranged that a double bed should be installed, to allow them to sleep more comfortably. It hadn't worried Jean or Lucien, they were quite happy to cuddle close at night! They didn't say that, it would embarrass Ruby, they just thanked her for their generosity.

Jean and Lucien spent a pleasant ten days with the family. They took Amelia for walks, Ruby out to lunch and, having found someone to babysit, managed to persuade Ruby and Christopher to accompany them to the theatre. Ruby had thoroughly enjoyed herself, wondering why they didn't do this more often, even a birthday treat would be nice. When she put it to Christopher, saying how nice it was of his mother and her husband to treat them, he just harrumphed, using babysitting as an issue. Ruby turned over in bed, hoping Christopher would reach out to her, but he didn't, he hadn't done for a long time, and she lay there listening to his snores and Jean's stifled giggles. Was it all going wrong?

The highlight of Ruby's day was when Lucien greeted her with a good morning kiss. At first she had found it unnerving, then worried it was inappropriate, but Jean did not seem to mind, so she got used to it, and got to like it, wishing her husband would greet her so. But Christopher just grunted 'good morning' and sat down at the table for his breakfast. Jean had noticed, she noticed far more than Ruby would have liked, even though she didn't say anything, waiting for Ruby to say something to her. She commented one day that Christopher still didn't like early mornings.

'No, he doesn't,' she admitted, 'he needs tea before he's human,' and she laughed half-heartedly.

On their last evening Jean and Lucien insisted they all went out for a meal, Amelia included. Christopher said they couldn't take one so small into a restaurant and they couldn't find a babysitter, so thanks, but no thanks.

Ruby looked daggers at him, and mouthed 'sorry' to Jean. Jean was having none of it.

'Christopher,' she spoke severely, 'we are all, yes all, of us going out for a meal. Ruby has cooked for us every day and she deserves a night off as thanks.'

'Mum,' he said, sounding exasperated. She had changed since she had married the doctor, 'Amelia is too young to be taken to a restaurant, she'll fidget and be noisy.'

'And if she is, we can all take turns looking after her, she loves a cuddle. But if you don't want to come, that's fine, we three will go without you.' Jean was cross. When Ruby was expecting Amelia he tried to find a way to phone her during those dark hours while the murder of Jacqueline Maddern was investigated, almost protecting his wife from his mother, now she was doing the same, protecting Ruby from her husband, now he didn't seem to want to be in the same room as her. She had followed her son into the kitchen. Grabbing him by the elbow she, small as she was, turned him round and faced him,

'What's wrong, Christopher?' Her voice softened.

'Nothing.' But he spoke through gritted teeth.

'Well, it's up to you, we'll be going out in about ten minutes.' She turned and left him standing in the kitchen like some naughty boy caught up to mischief.

Christopher didn't join them, nor was he left to babysit, Jean, Lucien, Ruby and Amelia went out and had a lovely meal in a local, relaxed restaurant. The friendly place catered for families and had a highchair for the very young. Amelia made sure she was the centre of attention but wasn't naughty or noisy. When she'd had enough to eat she settled on her grandmother's lap and fell asleep. Jean managed to finish her meal, Lucien tried to feed her until she batted his hand away, grinning in delight at his attention. Ruby enjoyed such a relaxed atmosphere and said she'd try to get Christopher to take them again, she liked having the evening off.

They laughed all the way home, Amelia fast asleep in her push chair, Lucien with his arm round the two women, as Ruby pushed the baby. She felt so much more at ease with the doctor now, he was charming, gentle and loving. She could see even more why Jean had fallen in love with him, and she was happy for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ballarat:

Jean unlocked the door while Lucien unloaded the cases from the taxi and brought them into the house. He had noticed she was deep in thought on the journey home, and felt there was something about Ruby and Christopher's relationship that bothered her. He'd noticed Christopher did not appear to be close to his wife, crusty and sullen, were there problems there? Was that Jean's worry?

He put the cases in their bedroom, they could be unpacked later; then headed to the kitchen where Jean was making tea.

He sat next to her and took her hands in his,

'Alright, what's on your mind?'

Heaving a big sigh she looked into his eyes,

'Don't tell me you didn't notice?' She almost whispered, 'Christopher is almost ignoring Ruby, you kissed her more than he did.' Noticing him raise his eyebrows, 'Oh it's ok, I know you only meant it in a fatherly way, but unless he's kissing her all over at night, I don't think he kissed her at all while we were there. And she'd been crying, quite a few nights.'

'I did notice, and yes I did wonder.' He squeezed her hand, 'you think they're in trouble?'

'Yes.' It was a simple answer, but it was all she had.

'Well, if we are aware, we will just have to wait for one or the other to ask for help. We can't interfere.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelaide:

'Why can't we go?' Ruby challenged him. Lucien and Jean had invited them to stay to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, they hadn't made it to the wedding, Amelia was too young for the journey then, and Christopher gave that as the same excuse.

'We could go by train.' Ruby argued.

'I'm not taking a baby on a train for two or more hours just for a weekend!' That was the end of it, Ruby called to thank Jean but they would not be able to attend, sorry. She could hear the disappointment in Jean's voice and she felt sorry for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher, it's your mother's birthday, we really should go. You've got leave, why are you being so difficult about it?' Ruby stood with her hands on her hips, facing him, defiant. She was fed up with his reluctance to go to Ballarat, to see his mother. Ok, he didn't approve of his mother's choice of a husband, but he was her son not her father. Maybe he thought that two people in their middle years should not be so demonstrative, at least not in public, but she thought it was lovely, touching, and would have liked her husband to take a leaf out of their book.

'I'm not being difficult about it!' He shouted back. 'I just don't see we need to drag an eighteen month old all the way to Ballarat for a short stay. Perhaps when I have longer leave...'

'That's what you always say, but you had a fortnights leave a while ago and still refused to go. It's because of Lucien, isn't it?' She was pushing and she knew it, but she was sick of his poor excuses and frankly sulky behaviour.

'We are not going, and that is final!' Christopher stormed out of the house leaving his wife fuming in the kitchen, gazing at a small package on the table.

She picked up the package and went into the living room where Amelia was playing in her playpen. Looking down at the child, becoming more like Jean every day, she smiled. She bent down and picked up her daughter, kissing the curls and smelling the definitive smell of babyhood.

'Fancy going to see Grandma, sweetie?' Her mind was made up.

Ruby was up bright and early the next morning, Christopher's breakfast was on the table when he sloped down the stairs, for a military man, Ruby thought, you are so un-military.

'Morning, dear.' She smiled, just, and poured him some tea.

Christopher grunted his usual greeting, and sat down to eat.

She saw him off to work and closed the door, leaning heavily against it. When she'd put Amelia to bed the previous night she had checked the train times to Ballarat and she knew she could catch one and get there by mid afternoon. She daren't call Jean, she would have suspicions she and Christopher were having problems. She supposed they were, but she didn't want to share, well not over the phone. She had no idea why her husband was distancing himself from her, was it work, was it his lack of promotion or, heaven forbid, was it another woman?

Once Christopher had left the house she set about tidying the kitchen, leaving it in a state Jean would have been proud of. She wrote a note to Christopher, just telling him she was going to take the train to Ballarat, to see Jean and Lucien, stay for a few days, as they had been asked. She assured him she would be back but maybe the solitude would give him time to think whether or not he still wanted to be married to her. She added her love to the bottom of the note, she really did still love him, but wasn't sure he loved her.

Upstairs, while Amelia played on the bed, she packed a suitcase with enough clothes for her and her daughter for a few days, then putting Amelia on the floor she tidied the bed and took the child downstairs to put her in the push chair. She ran back upstairs and brought the case down, sliding it into the shopping tray under Amelia's seat with a basket of food for the journey, and left the house.

The walk to the station was a good stretch, but it was a nice sunny day, perfect for walking. Amelia sat smiling, pointing at things and babbling away quite happily. They didn't have long to wait for the train and a friendly guard helped her pull the pushchair onto the train. She found a quiet carriage and sat with Amelia on her knee, watching the landscape slip by. They ate their picnic lunch and Amelia fell asleep. Ruby put her back in the chair and used the time to tidy away the basket and think for a while on how she would get up to the house. She didn't know if it was a distance she could walk or if she would have to take a taxi. She had made sure she had enough money with her in case.

The friendly guard helped her off the train and wished her a nice stay, tipping his hat. She smiled her thanks and walked out of the station. Looking around her she saw a police man. He looked friendly and was able to tell her that she would be better taking a taxi, the walk was quite long and uphill. He hailed one for her and he and the driver helped her put the suitcase and basket safe and fold up the pushchair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ballarat:

So here she stood in the porch. Before she knocked she looked around thinking it was just what she would expect, a hanging basket with flowers in bloom, a chair, the door knocker polished. She knocked and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it,' she heard Jean call from inside the house, bright and cheerful, welcoming.

The door opened and Jean stared at her as if she had seen a ghost,

'Ruby!'

'Hello Jean, I hope you don't mind me taking you up on your invitation to come and stay? and Happy Birthday.' She held out the gift.

'Oh, Ruby, I'm so glad you were able to come.' Jean looked around, 'where's Christopher?'

'Er...he can't make it, sorry.' Ruby looked down at her feet, this was so awkward.

'Oh,' Jean replied, 'well no matter, you're here and so is Amelia, so come in.' She turned round to find Lucien at her shoulder.

'Want a hand with that luggage, Ruby?' He grinned and held out his hand for the suitcase. The pushchair was still folded, leaning against the wall.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She smiled as he took the case from her and as she entered the house, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek in welcome.

In the kitchen Jean made the customary tea while Ruby sat playing with Amelia.

'How was your journey?' Jean asked.

'Easy, thank you. The guard helped me with the pushchair and Amelia was very well behaved.' Ruby smiled, it had really been easy, and she was going to be sure to tell Christopher that would be no excuse in the future.

'I've always found the rail staff very helpful too.' Jean smiled and took Amelia onto her knee, giving her a biscuit. Lucien sauntered into the kitchen,

'I've put the case in the guest room, darling,' he informed Jean, 'is there anything else you want doing?'

'Hmm...would you ring Mrs Sinclair and ask if we can borrow her cot for Amelia? I saw her yesterday and she said her youngest had gone into a bed so she was thinking of getting rid of the cot. If she hasn't perhaps we could borrow it.'

'I'm sorry, Jean I never thought about where Amelia would sleep. She can share with me if it's easier.' Ruby had gone red, in her haste to leave she had not considered where her daughter would sleep.

'No problem, we'll sort something out. Really we ought to in case she comes to stay again.' Jean reached over and squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand.

Lucien made the call and finding the cot was still available he arranged to go over and collect it. It was bound to fit in the car, one way or the other.

'Before you go, Lucien,' Jean stood up and went to the counter where some shortbread lay cooling. She put some into a spare tin and handed it to him.

'I've counted them so I'll be checking they all get there.' She warned, smiling coyly, she knew his liking for her shortbread.

Lucien saluted, 'Yes, ma'am!' he made a swift exit before she playfully slapped his arm.

'Silly boy!' She said.

Jean turned her attention to the birthday gift Ruby had handed to her. Undoing the ribbon and removing the paper she found a small box. In it was a silver locket containing a photograph of Amelia.

'Oh Ruby, it's lovely, thank you.' She leant over and hugged her, she was touched by the thought that had gone into the gift.

Ruby smiled, pleased that she had got it right, Christopher had not helped her choose the gift, in fact he had no idea she had got any gift at all for his mother.

Jean showed Ruby where the guest room was, the bathroom and gave her a quick tour of the house, just so she wouldn't accidentally interrupt Lucien when he was taking surgery.

'I'll take Amelia into the kitchen while you unpack, if you like.' Jean offered, holding out her arms for the child.

'If she won't get in the way.' Ruby usually put Amelia into a playpen when she was cooking.

'Oh, I'm used to it, trouble is Lucien is too big for a playpen!' She giggled.

Ruby looked at her and then joined her in the laughter, it was some time since she had had the chance to laugh at anything, Christopher seemed to have lost his sense of humour recently. She was going to enjoy the break, her worries about her marriage could be put aside for a day or so. Even so, she knew Jean would want to know why she had not waited for her son to be able to join them, so she would perhaps find a time when she could have a heart to heart with her mother-in-law, the one woman she used to avoid was now the one person she felt she could confide in. Funny how things turn out, she thought.

Lucien arrived with the cot and it was duly erected in the corner of the guest room. Ruby set to, making it up with the linen Mrs Sinclair had kindly provided while Lucien went to find his wife.

In the kitchen Lucien sat at the table and lifted Amelia up onto his lap. She happily played with his tie and pulled at his beard while he talked to Jean, quietly.

'So, any idea why Christopher didn't come?'

'I'll find out in time, I expect. Until then, we'll make them welcome and wait until Ruby feels able to tell me what she wants me to know. No questions, Lucien, she isn't a suspect in a case.' Jean warned. 'It'll be nice having a little one in the house, though, won't it?'

'Hmm?...Oh yes.' He thought this was a loaded question and decided to leave it at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many questions: how does Christopher react when he finds his wife and child have gone away, albeit only for a few days? Was that a loaded question? What will Jean say when she finds out her suspicions are correct?


	2. Chapter 2 Storm clouds gathering

A slightly more domestic chapter to move the story along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher arrived home later than usual, the house was strangely quiet. He expected the radio to be on, something Ruby had got from his mother, or to be able to hear things happening in the kitchen, but nothing.

Ruby's note was propped up on the kitchen table, her familiar print for him to see.

'Dear Christopher,

I've given it some thought and decided that Amelia and I will go and see your mum, I have a birthday gift for her and it would not be wise to put it in the post. I wish you would tell me what is wrong, but perhaps a few quiet days to yourself will help you work out what you want.

I still love you but at the moment your behaviour worries me and I am not sure you still want to be married to me. This is very hard to put down in a note, but you won't talk to me so it's the only way I can think of to make you listen.

I will come home in a few days, by which time maybe you will have worked out your problem, or at least be able to talk to me about it.

Love

Ruby and Amelia.'

He crushed it and hurled it at the sink. She had no right to take his daughter away. That was not enough, he took the jug that the note had been propped up against and hurled that at the sink too, it smashed into pieces. Why did she have to interfere? Question him? This wasn't what married life was supposed to be, was it? Surely she had vowed to obey when they married, hadn't she? His parents hadn't rowed, had they? Truth be told his father had died so long ago he barely remembered their relationship. In fact he had blotted out the huge row his parents had had when his father enlisted. Jean had thrown plates, her fists and a few choice words at her first husband when he had come home in uniform. Then he'd gone and never came back, and Jean had believed it was all her fault. It had taken Lucien and a few choice words thrown at him on occasion, to make her see that things happen for a reason, and that she was not to blame for Christopher senior's death. That hadn't been the only row, Jean knew her own mind, as Lucien had found out, and she and Christopher had had rows over the things that married couples row about, money, lack of support with the children, all the things that make life interesting. But young Christopher had forgotten all those times, at least all the ones he had witnessed. So he fully believed Ruby should stay by his side and not go off without him.

He headed back to the barracks to get something to eat. If asked why he was eating there he'd just say his wife was out of town for a few days. It was the truth. He'd phone the house when he got back, better to see she had got there all right, before his mother phoned and gave him an earful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when he got back, he'd had something to eat and then headed to bar for a drink. Not normally a drinker the two whiskies he downed were a shock to his system and he was slightly tipsy as he left the base to walk home. The cold night air sobered him up, fortunately, because he still had the call to make.

Jean: Beazley residence.

Chris: Hello, mum, is Ruby there?

Jean: Yes, do you want to speak to her?

Chris: Please.

Jean passed the received to Ruby,

'Come on Lucien, you can help me put Amelia to bed.' She rolled her eyes in the direction of Ruby, indicating they should give her some privacy.

Ruby placed her hand over the mouthpiece,

'Thanks, Jean, I'll come and say goodnight shortly.' She turned her attention back to the phone.

Ruby: Hello Christopher, how are you?

Chris: Why did you just up and go? I told you we weren't going.

Ruby: You won't talk to me, I don't know what your problem is, so I thought if I took Amelia to see her grandmother you could have some time to work out what you want, from me, from us.

Chris: You are my wife, we do things together!

Ruby: I'd like to, it's just that I don't think you want to.

Chris: When are you coming home?

Ruby: A few days. The journey by train was very easy, thanks for asking. Can I expect you to phone again?

Chris: Probably.

Ruby: Well goodnight. I'd better go and see to Amelia.

Ruby put the phone down. She'd been sarcastic, he should have asked about the journey, asked after her's and the baby's health, and his mother's for that matter, but typical of Christopher these days, immersed in himself and ignoring the needs of those around him. She sighed. Oh well, best see to her daughter. No doubt Jean would want to know how Christopher was. She would be honest, not point not being, Jean would notice anyway.

She headed to the guest room to check on Amelia, though she knew she was being well cared for. She pushed the door open, quietly, not wanting to disturb the, hopefully, sleeping child, to see Jean and Lucien in an embrace, somewhat more passionate than she was used to seeing. She bit her lip, thinking that it should have been her and Christopher in that position; holding each other, kissing, watching their baby sleep.

Almost silently she pulled the door to, and headed back to the kitchen. She could dry the dinner dishes until Jean and Lucien left the room, and try to compose herself. She would have liked to have a good cry, but felt that, at the moment, she could not show her mother-in-law just how worried she was.

Jean's now familiar footsteps broke her thoughts and she straightened her shoulders.

'Oh, Ruby, thank you.' Jean smiled.

'That's ok, but I don't know where they go so I thought I'd just put them on the table.' Ruby smiled back, pointing to the pile of pots, neatly stacked.

'Tell you what,' Jean held out her hand, 'why don't we go and have a sherry and Lucien can put them away.'

'Er...alright.' She thought for a moment, Lucien was far more domesticated than Christopher, he wouldn't have a clue which cupboard she put which pots in. A fact she passed on to Jean.

'You know, he's just being lazy.' Jean said, 'I showed him how to cook and clean, and he often washed up for me, when he was younger.' She was a bit cross with her eldest son, who she had always thought the more capable of the two boys.

'...and, frankly, if I can do it, anyone can.' Lucien joined them, a huge grin on his face.

'You make the beds extremely well, darling.' Jean kissed him as she walked past him into the living room, leading Ruby by the hand, 'Whisky?'

'Please, be there in a mo.' Lucien started opening cupboards, all the while thinking something was seriously wrong with the young Beazley's marriage.

'Does Lucien really make the beds?' Ruby was intrigued at the apparent sharing of duties in the house. Lucien had two roles in the community and she thought Jean would have done all the domestic chores.

'Not always. It's something the Army taught him, his corners are to be seen to be believed.' Jean handed her a drink, 'We try to share the workload, I do his books as well as being his receptionist, so I suppose I'm a working wife.'

'Do you enjoy that? Working, I mean.' Ruby sat down and sipped her drink.

'Yes,' Jean joined her on the couch, 'it means we have more in common and I can help him with what is going on in town.'

'You are both lucky, to have found each other, I mean.' Ruby smiled as Lucien came in and picked his drink up.

'I'm the lucky one, Ruby,' He grinned, 'Jean has saved my life on more than one occasion and has given my life new meaning.'

Jean blushed, he often told her that, but had never been that open about it.

'It's true!' He bent down and kissed her, on the cheek.

'Lucien,' but she didn't really know what to say in reply to that, stuck for words, for once.

The front door was heard to open and a cheerful voice called through,

'Only me!'

Jean stood up and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve the meal keeping hot. Ruby knew they had a lodger and supposed this was he.

'Sorry I'm late,' the lodger apologised to Jean in the kitchen.

'Hopefully your dinner's hot enough, Charlie.' Jean set the plate on the table, 'Oh, Ruby and Amelia have come to stay for a few days. I'll introduce you when you've finished.'

'Right,' Charlie spoke through a mouthful of stew and potatoes, earning him a reproachful look from Jean.

'It's rude to speak with your mouth full, Charlie.' But the admonishment was light-hearted.

Charlie swallowed, 'Sorry,' and returned to eating.

Jean went back to the living room and smiled. She'd often spoken about Charlie and Ruby looked forward to meeting him. Christopher had met him but had just said he was their lodger and Lucien helped him with crime solving. They continued to talk about what went on in the house and in Ballarat. Jean said she'd take them to the Botanical Gardens, the weather was nice so they could probably have a picnic with Amelia. Ruby said it sounded like a lovely idea, and Amelia would love somewhere new to explore. The sound of a plate being washed signalled Charlie had finished his dinner, Ruby thought how generous of him not to expect his landlady to wash up for him.

'Whisky, Charlie?' Lucien called through.

'Oh, please, doc,' came the reply, 'it's been one of those days.' Charlie rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, looking at Ruby,

'Hello, again,' he grinned, 'when you said you were coming up this avenue I didn't think you'd be coming here. I'd have run you up, if I'd known.'

Jean looked at Ruby, she'd not mentioned meeting Charlie. Ruby smiled,

'I asked a police officer if it was a long walk up from the station, and he kindly hailed a taxi for me and helped get everything into the car.' She clarified, 'I had no idea he was Charlie. Thank you again, for your help.'

'My pleasure. Amelia asleep?'

'Yes, put to bed by grandma.' Ruby confirmed. ...and I think I'll join her. Thank you for the lovely welcome Jean and Lucien.'

'Goodnight, dear, and thank you again for the lovely gift.' Jean kissed her cheek, Lucien stood up and did the same.

'Night, night, sleep well.' He said, gently.

'I'm sure I will, goodnight all.' She smiled to herself as she went to her room.

'I didn't show you my birthday present from Ruby, did I.' She turned to Lucien and handed the locket to him.

'Oh how sweet and thoughtful,' he smiled, 'It'll go with the silver bracelet I got you.'

'It will. If you look inside there's a picture of Amelia.' She opened it and showed him, he could see it meant a lot to her and he put his arms round her to kiss the top of her head.

Charlie drained his drink and took his leave, feeling his presence was not required. He smiled as he headed up to bed.

Jean and Lucien sat for a while, lost in each other until Jean stood up and took him by the hand to their bedroom. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, is Ruby going to open up to Jean? And what is Christopher hiding?

Reviews and comments most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Cloudburst

Ruby slept deeply and dreamlessly. She, surprisingly, had no worries about what Jean would say when she told her fears about her marriage. She was sure she would at least be listened to and guided. She had no point of reference on how married couples behaved, apart from Jean and Lucien, and they weren't typical of a young married couple with children. Her own parents had split up when she was a toddler and she didn't remember her father. Her mother had worked to provide for her while she spent time with her grandmother, a widow. Both had died before she married and she had gone from school to work in an office at the Army base, where she had met and married Christopher. It had all seemed so simple, even if Jean had thought her a bit useless at first, fragile. But in the end it had been Jean who had shown her how to run a home and how to be a mother. Now they were, she felt, friends, and she felt safe in that thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gentle knock on the door woke her the next morning. She looked at the clock; seven thirty, she never slept that late, nor did Amelia, and she was just stirring. Jean poked her head round the door, smiling,

'Tea?' She brought a cup into the room and set it down on the bedside cabinet. 'I thought I'd let you sleep on, after your journey yesterday.' She went over and picked the baby out of the cot, who put her arms round her grandmother's neck and snuggled into her. 'Morning, sweetie.' Jean kissed the top of her dark curls.

'Thank you Jean, it's very kind of you.' Ruby sat up and took the tea. What a treat, a cup of tea in bed.

'I'll take Amelia and sort her out, shall I?' Jean suggested. 'Grandmother's privilege.'

Ruby laughed, 'If you want to.' She didn't call it a privilege to change a dirty nappy on a wriggling toddler.

Jean smiled and took the child out of the room, picking up a set of clean clothes for her on the way.

When Ruby entered the kitchen, washed and dressed, Amelia was sitting on Jean's knee eating some egg and toast. As usual she had her hands in her food and was enjoying the feel, the texture of the egg as she licked it off her hands. Jean laughed as she tried to spoon food into the child's mouth in between Amelia trying to eat with her hands.

'Now, come on Amelia, or you'll have to have another wash, and so will grandma.' Jean teased her.

'I've never tried her with egg, it looks like she's enjoying it.' Ruby couldn't hid the grin on her face at the sight before her.

'She is, but she's such a messy eater.' Jean wiped Amelia's face, 'There's some bacon and eggs sitting on the stove for you, and fresh tea in the pot.'

'Oh lovely, thank you, I'm famished.' Ruby took the food and sat down opposite Jean and ate the breakfast. She'd have to be careful not to get too used to being waited on, but it was really rather nice.

'There's no surgery until two today, so if you'd like to come into town with me, I need to do some grocery shopping, and Amelia can have a ride out in the pushchair.' Jean suggested, it would mean she wouldn't need the car to bring the shopping home and they could have some time together.

'I'd like that, we can put the groceries in the pushchair. Saves carrying them.' Ruby said.

'Now, why didn't I think of that,' replied Jean with a twinkle in her eye.

'I have no idea.' Ruby grinned back.

They cleared up the kitchen together while Amelia toddled and crawled between them, finally sitting down in the middle of the floor with a wooden spoon and an old saucepan to keep her occupied. Lucien came running through to find out what on earth was going on, the noise was so unusual. Jean would call him through if she needed him, not bang a saucepan until he reacted. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Amelia having a fine old time bashing the living daylights out of the old pan, a huge grin spread over his face.

'Drum lessons, next, eh.' He quipped.

'If you don't like it, show her the piano,' Jean suggested, 'Ruby and I are going to take her into Ballarat, I need some groceries.'

'Do you need the car?' Lucien picked Amelia up.

'No, we'll walk. I can put the groceries in the tray under the pushchair.' Jean replied, hanging up the tea towel, and taking off her apron. 'I'll just go and get ready.'

'Me too,' Ruby draped the dishcloth over the tap. The two women left him, holding the baby.

'Right, miss,' he looked at Amelia who gazed up at him with such enormous blue eyes, 'let's go make some sweeter music.'

Jean and Ruby seemed to take their time getting ready, Lucien supposed it was so he could get used to having a child around, though why this should be so he didn't have a clue. He assumed Jean was going to insist that the younger Beazley's came to stay more often, now Ruby had found it easy to use the train. He hoped so, it pleased Jean to have them here, with or without Christopher, and anything that pleased Jean, pleased him. He sat Amelia on his lap and played some notes, no particular tune just scales and arpeggios. Amelia was transfixed, and reached out to touch the keys. Lucien helped her strike a key and her face lit up at the sound.

'Hmm.. a future pianist, eh.' He smiled, 'let's play a proper tune.'

It wasn't easy, but with his arms either side of the child he played 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.' She was entranced. When he'd played it through once, he took her right hand and holding her forefinger he played the melody with her. Telling her what a clever girl she was.

Jean and Ruby had sneaked into the living room and were watching him, gentle smiles playing around their lips. When he had finished with Amelia's hand they burst into spontaneous applause and he turned round, grinning. He wasn't in the least bit embarrassed, he enjoyed playing the piano, and he was of the mind that children should be encouraged to play an instrument if at all possible, which was ironic, considering the trouble his father had getting him to practice when he was learning.

'Come on, young lady,' Ruby said, holding out her arms for the child. 'Time to put your coat on.' She took Amelia and went out to get her coat and settle her in the pushchair. Jean went over to her husband and draped her arms round him.

'You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?' She kissed the top of his head.

'Maybe, she seemed to like the music.' He tipped his head up and kissed her lips. 'Going to be long?'

'Back in time for lunch.' As she walked away she let her hand slip into his and he got a quick squeeze in before letting go.

Ruby offered the pushchair to Jean, and they strolled into town, chatting away. Jean could have used the time to question Ruby about her fears, but instead had decided that Ruby would tell her when she was ready.

'I'm glad I came, Jean.' Ruby said, 'it's so nice to see where Christopher comes from.'

'Well, the farm was out of town, but yes it is his home town, I suppose.' Jean answered, 'he couldn't wait to get out though, which is why he joined up so young.'

'Was it the farm? He never talks about it, except to say you had to sell it because you couldn't run it alone.' Ruby was curious as to why Christopher should want to leave such a seemingly pleasant area.

'He thought there was more to life than planting and harvesting and trying to sell produce.' Jean told her, 'he knew I'd be angry, having lost his father to the army, but he just went and joined up. I knew then I would have to sell the farm, neither he nor Jack were interested.'

'Did you mind, selling the farm I mean?' Ruby was sure that Jean would have battled on if the boys had stayed.

'Yes and no. I couldn't run it on my own and I was sad that the boys didn't want to carry it on, it was our home from when I married Christopher, and it was a huge part of my life. It was hard to do, but Dr Blake, Lucien's father, made it easier by giving me the job of housekeeper and then receptionist.' Jean had to admit, even to herself, that it was the best thing she did, after Christopher died and she had no regrets. 'So I suppose I didn't mind, not in the long run.'

'...and if you hadn't you wouldn't have met Lucien.' Ruby added, smiling.

'No.' But that was all Jean said, keeping those thoughts to herself.

Of course, Jean appearing in Ballarat with a strange young woman and a baby meant that they were stopped in the streets, Ruby was introduced to various of the good and not so good ladies of Ballarat, and they in turn cooed over Amelia. Questions were asked of her, did she sleep well? Was she walking? Who did she take after? Jean had warned Ruby she would be inspected and talked about, for which she apologised. Ruby smiled, it happened on base too, she was used to it. Jean had laughed when Ruby had said the baby took after her grandmother, and was all the better for it.

The shopping done, Jean said they'd better get back, Amelia would want her lunch, and come to think of it so did Jean and Ruby.

Lucien was beginning to think the girls had been kidnapped when they finally arrived back.

'Sorry, darling,' Jean kissed him as he took the baskets off her, 'we've been hijacked by the ladies of Ballarat.'

'I did wonder,' he said, 'been under the microscope?'

'Oh yes.' Ruby answered. She picked Amelia up and took her to take her coat off and change her.

After lunch Ruby took Amelia into the garden while surgery was in progress. There were only a few patients to be seen, but because Lucien took his time with his patients these few patients took a good couple of hours. His care was why his list was so long, and why he was recommended to any new residents. All his patients were happy to wait beyond their appointment time because of his care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had fallen asleep on the rug in the garden, so Ruby scooped her up and took her in to sleep in the cot. As she wandered into the kitchen, thinking she would make tea for Jean and Lucien when she had put the baby down, she found Jean doing just that. She was putting tea on a tray for her and Ruby, Lucien would have his after surgery.

'Come on,' Jean said, 'let's take ours out to the garden, if we leave the doors open we will hear Amelia when she wakes.'

Ordinarily Ruby would agree, but she suggested they put Amelia in the pushchair and she could sleep in the garden, she was unsure about leaving her baby where she could not be seen, easily.

'Ok,' Jean agreed, she took the tray out and helped manoeuvre the pushchair out.

'Sorry, am I being a nuisance?' Ruby apologised.

'Not at all, you just care about my granddaughter's safety, that's all.' Jean smiled. Not that Ballarat was a hotbed of kidnapping.

Ruby sipped her tea. She'd found out something of Christopher's life from Jean so she supposed she ought to tell her some of her worries.

'Jean,' this was going to be difficult, 'I know you've noticed things are not exactly wonderful between me and Christopher.'

'Well, I wasn't going to pry.' Jean looked at her, 'but I had noticed.'

Ruby sighed sadly, 'I don't know what's going on, Jean.' She put her tea down, 'he won't tell me. I've thought of all sorts of things, lack of promotion, trouble on base, even, God help me, another woman. He's grown away from me, and I don't know what to do. He didn't come because he was busy, he wouldn't. I left him a note saying I was bringing Amelia to see you for your birthday, and I would be back in a few days. I hoped being alone might help him work out want he wants, from me, from us.' She echoed the words she had written in the note. A single tear made its way down her cheek, she was grateful Jean had not interrupted her.

Jean put down her own cup and put her arm round Ruby's shoulders. She understood why Ruby wouldn't want to talk to her mother-in-law about her marriage, she would suppose Jean would side with her son. But Jean was more worried about the both of them, than taking sides. There may be fault on both sides, but when she and Lucien had stayed there Christopher had been surly with everyone, and while she knew he didn't much care for her husband that was his problem, she wasn't going to make it hers. After years of widowhood she had found happiness and love.

Ruby leant against Jean and at last allowed the tears she had been trying so hard to stop, to flow, unhindered down her cheeks, splashing onto her hands, clasped in her lap.

'I'm sorry,' she sniffed, 'I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to be strong, so you would be proud of me.'

'Being strong also means admitting you have a problem.' Jean whispered, 'you don't have to do this alone. Christopher can be very stubborn when he has a mind to be. I'm afraid he's a bit like me for that.' She took Ruby's hands in hers and looked at her. The poor girl was distraught at the thought her marriage was falling apart.

'Now, when did this start?'

'Well,' Ruby took a deep breath, 'before you came to stay with us, I suppose, but I can't remember what happened. He stopped talking about the part of work he could talk about, and then he stopped...' How could she put this, it was so embarrassing, 'He stopped 'loving' me.'

Jean knew she meant 'making love to' rather than 'loving'.

'What do I do, Jean?' Ruby lay her head on the older woman's shoulder, willing her to come up with the answer. 'He doesn't even kiss me, anymore.'

Jean heaved a huge sigh, what indeed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien wandered out of the surgery wondering where his cup of tea was. He looked into the sunroom, and saw his wife comforting Ruby in the garden. He'd make his own tea, it would appear that Ruby had finally told Jean what was going on. Jean would tell him later, he hoped. He didn't want her to try to sort it out on her own and get upset and angry at one or both of the young couple. He had a feeling Ruby may stay a little longer than she originally planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Do you want me to speak to him?' Jean offered , although she was sure this would not be a good idea.

'I don't really think he would like that, he'd probably be cross with me for telling you we have problems.' Ruby admitted.

'How much leave has he got left?'

'Six days, I think.' Ruby answered, 'why?'

'I want him to come over here.' Jean declared. 'I'd rather you had your rows where I can take Amelia away from it. You can be left to talk to him however you want to here, Lucien and I will not listen in, we can take the baby out for a walk.'

'I don't think he'll come.' Ruby muttered, 'he seems dead set against coming here. I don't know why.'

'Well, maybe we'll have to lie to get him here,' Jean was not above using a bit of emotional blackmail when it suited her, 'perhaps tell him Amelia isn't well.' She arched an eyebrow.

'Jean!' Ruby was quite shocked, 'would you really do that?'

'If it will get him here, yes.' Jean was quite adamant, she would do anything to get her son to come and face whatever it was that was causing him to be so unhappy; unhappy enough to put his marriage in jeopardy. 'I'll talk to Lucien, if that's ok with you, before we make any decision.'

'I think Lucien needs to know, don't you?' Ruby began to feel more confident that something could be sorted out to bring her and her husband together again.

Jean nodded, 'Come on, let's get these things inside and start dinner, eh? She stood and helped Ruby up then took the tea things inside while Ruby wheeled the pushchair into the sunroom.

'Leave it there!' Jean called through, 'bring Amelia through and put her on the couch.'

'She's awake so she can play on the floor, if that's ok with you.' Ruby answered. She carried the child into the kitchen where Jean was at the sink, washing the tea things with Lucien.

'Ruby,' Jean smiled, 'do you want to tell Lucien what you told me?'

'Umm...' Ruby didn't really want to go through it all again but it would be better than Jean telling him, she'd also be able to answer any questions he may have.

Lucien suggested they go into the study, they wouldn't be disturbed there.

Jean carried on preparing the dinner while Amelia pottered round her feet, it made the task longer but Jean didn't mind, dinner would still be ready on time. Half her mind was on Ruby and Christopher, what on earth was he playing at? He'd never been very good at talking, again he was like her; but over the years and certainly since marrying Lucien she had learnt to open up, let go. She was so much happier now, it was easy to talk.

Lucien and Ruby came out of the study, it was obvious tears had been shed, again, but Jean thought they had been held back for so long it was probably better she let them fall now.

'Ah, Jean,' Lucien went over to her, 'Ruby has told me everything and I can't think of anything the Army could have done to cause Christopher to become so, er, difficult, apart from a posting he doesn't fancy. So I agree he needs to come over to talk things over. Ruby said he might ring tonight so let's tell him to come over then. If he won't leave it at that, for now. I think using emotional blackmail is a bit strong, but we could use it as a last resort.'

'If you think that's wise, Lucien.' Jean squeezed his arm, 'but I don't think it should be left too long, do you?'

'No, of course not, but bullying him into it will make him even more belligerent.'

'I suppose so.' She sighed.

Lucien leant over and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher didn't ring, which infuriated Jean. Ruby just sighed and went to bed early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean curled into Lucien, he had made love to her slowly and deliberately, leaving her sated and sleepy, which was what he intended. He knew her needs better than she did, and right now she needed his love to help her fight the coming battles, to give her strength. Neither of them wanted to interfere in the marriage, but similarly neither saw another way to help. He lay there, drawing lazy circles with his finger down her spine, feeling her shiver and her fingers lace into the hairs on his chest. He turned his head and kissed the top of hers. She lifted her head and kissed his lips, pulling herself up onto his chest. His arms went round her and the kiss deepened, their limbs became entangled again and they both gave into urgent, almost desperate desires until release overcame them. Jean fell onto him and he held her tight until sleep finally caught her and her eyes closed.

Lucien lay there thinking what he wanted to say to Christopher, to do to him. To tell him he was in danger of losing not just his wife and child, but his mother as well. Jean would never forgive him for hurting Ruby and Amelia through selfishness, pig-headedness, plain stupidity. He'd been there, nearly lost Jean through his own idiocy, self-centred and like a bull in a china shop he'd raged at the world, while his world waited for him to come to her. And she had, patiently, until he had had the sense to see what was right in front of him. But he knew he would have to bide his time, let Ruby and Jean have their say, and if that didn't work, then he'd have a go at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke at the crack of dawn as usual. Her sleep had been deep and untroubled. Lucien did that to her, took away all her worries, even if it was only until daybreak. She stretched and smiled, feeling his hold on her tighten.

'I have to get up, darling,' she whispered, 'Charlie will need his breakfast, and so will Amelia.' She leant up on one elbow and kissed him.

In the kitchen she decided that life would go on as usual. There was no surgery and unless Lucien was called out on a case they would have the day together. Perhaps it would be an idea to have that picnic in the Botanical Gardens. Even if Lucien was called out he could try to join them for a bite to eat.

Both Ruby and Lucien thought it was a lovely idea and set to helping Jean with any housework tasks. Lucien was in charge of keeping Amelia safe and out of the way of the two women who went through the house like two whirlwinds. Not that there was much to do, Jean kept on top of domestic chores so a quick bit of dusting and vacuuming was all that was needed. All was soon done and the picnic organised.

The three of them strolled down to the Gardens, the picnic stored under the pushchair seat. Ruby was surprised to realise she was happy for the first time for months.

Amelia happily toddled about the park, climbing on Lucien's knee, taking food off anyone's plate and wiping her sticky hands on anything and anyone she could. Ruby laughed at her, Lucien allowed her to wipe her hands in his beard and kissed her fondly. Jean sat back against a tree and smiled at the scene. Lucien glanced over at her just at the moment she stroked her stomach. Noticing his look she just smiled, knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, couldn't resist it! But will Christopher be persuaded to come to Ballarat, and if he does, will he spill the beans?


	4. Chapter 4 Listening

In which we find out just what is the problem between the young Beazley's and whether the rumours are true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher sat at his kitchen table, the stillness of the house unnerved him. Since Ruby had left he had done nothing except sleep and wander about the house. He'd eaten when he realised he was hungry, grabbing something from the larder or the fridge. The few plates he'd used sat, unwashed in the sink. The pieces of pot from the broken jug lay where they had fallen. He knew he should ring every night, but after the first night he hadn't and was surprised his wife hadn't rung him. He supposed he should do something to sort out the mess, but he didn't know what. Every time he thought like this, and he had done, frequently, he ended up raging against her, blaming her for the situation. Of course it was all her fault, he'd done nothing wrong; or more to the point, he'd done nothing!

He looked at the receiver in his hand. Three nights since he'd rung, and once the phone had rung, but he'd ignored it, wallowing in self-pity, knowing it was either his mother or his wife, and he didn't want to talk to either. He sighed, heavily, and dialled the doctor's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Blake residence.' Ruby answered the phone, which made Christopher pause.

'Ruby, it's me.' He said, sullenly.

'Hello, Christopher,' Ruby sounded bright and relatively cheerful, 'how are you?'

'Ok, I s'pose.' He actually wasn't sure, sad, yes, angry, certainly, but all he could say was 'ok', 'you?'

'Oh we're fine, thank you, Amelia's having fun and Jean and Lucien are lovely with her.' Ruby's smile came down the phone, 'come and see us, please. We'd love you to come over.' She wasn't going to beg, Jean had told her that wouldn't serve any purpose.

'Why don't you come home?' Christopher moaned.

'Because you have enough leave to come and see your mother and she would like you to come over.' Ruby wasn't going to argue, 'I don't think me coming home would help, do you? We need to sort out what we want, and that would better be done on neutral territory.'

'It's a long journey.' A feeble excuse, even to Christopher.

'Take the train and stop being so negative. We'll expect you for dinner. There's a train that will get you here by then.' Ruby was beginning to get angry, but knew she had to hold her temper.

'Oh, you know that, do you?'

'Christopher!' She shouted, exasperated, only to have the receiver taken out of her hand by Jean, who, putting her hand over the mouthpiece, said,

'Ok Ruby, my turn.'

'Christopher,' She was firm, 'get on that next train, and get yourself here for dinner. If I have to come and get you I'll make sure all the base see you being dragged out of your house by your mother, like the silly little boy you seem to have turned into!'

The line went dead. He may come, he may not, she thought. If he didn't she was prepared to carry out her threat. Lucien had heard her and thought if Christopher had any sense, which he wasn't sure about at the moment, he'd do as he was told. He tried to hide the grin spreading over his handsome features but was too late. Jean spotted it as she turned from the phone,

'...and you can take that silly grin off your face, Lucien!'

'Sorry, sweetheart,' he smiled, 'I'd like to see you drag him here. I wouldn't argue with you.'

'Mm, well, perhaps you have more sense.' Jean rolled her eyes and started to prepare some lunch for them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher sat at the table staring into space. He supposed it would be better to go to Ballarat. Neutral territory was what Ruby had said, well she would, wouldn't she. Words put into her mouth by Blake, more likely. What right did she have to be so damn cheerful, away from it all. The base whispering behind their hands when he was seen outside, no change there, then. Ever since Ruby had got her act together after his mother had left, there had been whispers, sideways, sympathetic looks. Instead of tackling Ruby about them he'd taken them as the truth. Just has he had done with his mother and that damned doctor. He was still sure there was some truth in those rumours as well. Ruby had told him not to be such a stuffed shirt, his mother was not likely to sleep with the doctor just because they shared the house. She would at least wait until there was a promise of marriage. Which is just what Jean had done, although she had been tempted before. Ruby got cross at his double standards. While she had waited until she had married him, he had had his flings before they met, he'd admitted to those, and she didn't think it was fair he should expect women to be any different to men. He'd just said that it would be the woman who would be left with the baby, at which Ruby just rolled her eyes. She gave up that argument, Lucien was a doctor and would have made sure he didn't leave Jean with a black mark against her name.

Christopher packed a small suitcase, just enough for a couple of nights, and headed for the train station. The train he had opted to take would get him to Ballarat about an hour before dinner, that, coupled with the walk up to the house should make sure he would get to the house with half an hour to spare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Jean were in the kitchen making dinner when Christopher arrived. Lucien answered the door with Amelia in his arms.

'Ah, hello Christopher,' he stood to one side, 'come in.'

'Doctor.' Christopher could just about be civil as he stepped into the hall.

'Dada,' Amelia held out her arms to him. He put his suitcase on the floor and took his daughter.

'Hello, Amelia,' he kissed her forehead, 'where's mummy?'

'Ruby's in the kitchen with Jean,' Lucien answered for the child, 'go on through.'

Christopher carried Amelia to find his wife. He saw her and his mother obviously in tune with each other as they moved about the room.

'Oh, there you are,' Ruby smiled and went to greet him with a kiss, which he didn't return, 'dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, won't it Jean?'

'Should be, you can put your case in the guest room.' Jean noticed Christopher had not greeted either of them, and a chill had settled in the room. He used to greet her with a kiss, but now he barely made eye contact. Lucien could see it was upsetting her and moved over to her side.

'Anything I can do, darling?' He asked, touching her arm lightly.

'Set the table for me, please.' She looked up and smiled, glad he was there.

'Right ho!'

Christopher came back into the kitchen, 'Where's Amelia sleeping?'

'Oh, she's in Lucien's old room. We've borrowed a cot for her.' Jean said, as if it was an everyday occurrence. They'd decided that Ruby and Christopher would not need the baby in their room if they were to rebuild their relationship.

Dinner was a somewhat strained affair; Christopher was uncommunicative, the others chatted on about things they had done since Ruby had come to stay. Because they did not have a highchair Amelia was used to sitting on someone's knee to have her meals. Usually she was as good as gold and would stay put until she had finished her portion, but this meal she was fidgety. Dada was here and he wasn't paying attention to her. She had sat on Jean's knee to eat but wriggled and Jean let her get down. She toddled over to her father and tried to climb on his knee.

'Get down, Amelia,' he said, rather sternly, 'we don't do that at the table.' Amelia's bottom lip trembled and for the first time since she had arrived she burst into tears. Ruby shot him a furious look and scooped her daughter up.

'Come on, sweetie,' she wiped her face and kissed her head, 'sit with mummy and finish your dinner like a good girl.'

'Christopher,' Jean said, 'that was mean. She only wanted to sit on your knee. We don't have a highchair and she is allowed to sit on someone's knee to eat.'

'Yes, well, that's as may be, but at home she doesn't wander about during mealtimes.'

'She doesn't usually, here, either,' Jean pointed out, 'but you haven't paid her any attention and she only wanted you to be nice to her.' She got up and started to clear away the plates. Dessert was Amelia's favourite, apple pie and custard. A portion had been left to cool for the child and Jean put it in front of Ruby.

'See if she'll eat that, Ruby.' Jean passed her a spoon

Amelia sat quietly on Ruby's lap, obediently eating the food. She had turned her back on Christopher and refused to look at him. While Jean had her back to the table she allowed herself a little smile at the child showing her father exactly what she thought of him!

Dinner over Jean and Lucien washed up, leaving Ruby to get Amelia ready for bed.

'Come on, Christopher,' Ruby instructed, 'you can help me.' She preceded him to the bedroom, all the while talking to her daughter.

'Bedtime, sweetie.' Ruby kissed her as she dressed her in her nightclothes and tucked her in. 'Here's teddy.' She passed her an old, well loved teddy bear and Amelia snuggled down with it. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

'Where did that old thing come from?' Christopher pointed at the toy.

'That was Lucien's.' Ruby smiled, 'he found it when they cleared out the studio to turn it into a bed-sitting room.' She noticed the concern on his face. 'It's ok, Jean has given it a thorough wash.'

They stood looking at the sleeping child. Ruby reached out and touched his arm, he made no move to touch her in return.

'Christopher, what have I done wrong?' Ruby had decided that whatever was taking her husband away from her was, in his eyes, her fault. She didn't know what she had done, but if she showed him she thought she had done something wrong, maybe he would open up. Her voice was soft and tinged with emotion.

'You know.'

'But I don't,' she looked at him, her eyes were full of pain, 'if I did, I'd be able to stop it, but I honestly don't know what I've done.'

Christopher looked at her, he couldn't be sure if she was lying or not. Surely she had an idea what had come between them, after all it was her doing. Did she think he didn't know what was going on? The walks she took, the extra lemon cake she made, such regular habits. Plus the occasional picnic.

Ruby didn't want to go to bed on an argument, 'We need to talk,' she said, 'tomorrow, Jean and Lucien can take Amelia out and we can talk here. Until then, goodnight.' She left him standing by the side of the cot.

Ruby said goodnight to the Blake's and went to bed. She was sure she wouldn't get much sleep and wasn't sure if Christopher would sleep in the same bed, but she was going to leave that up to him.

Jean curled up next to Lucien on the couch. He could feel the tension in her body, she was hurting so much and at the moment there was nothing he could do to help her. He was sure Christopher was being a total idiot and wanted to shake him until he saw sense. He didn't want Jean to worry, he was sure there was something else on her mind, something she had indicated the other day in the park, but wouldn't tell him because it would get in the way of whatever was going on between her son and his wife. He was fairly sure he knew what it was, but didn't want to add two and two together and get five!

He heard her sniff, kissed the top of her head, and carried her into their bedroom. He gently undressed her and lay her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He undressed himself and lay down next to her, pulling her close and letting her cry herself to sleep, there was nothing he could say to make things better, that was up to the other two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRuby was first up the next morning. Christopher was not beside her, she discovered him on the couch when she took a tray of tea to the bed-sitting room. Knocking on the door, softly, she answered Lucien's call with,

'Tray of tea outside the door.'

Her next port of call was Amelia, who was awake and standing holding on to the sides of the cot.

'Morning, Amelia,' Ruby lifted her out, 'let's get you changed and find you some breakfast, eh?'

Christopher took the opportunity to wash and change while Ruby was in the kitchen. He was surprised not to have seen his mother first, surprised but grateful she hadn't found him in the couch.

He went into the kitchen to, hopefully, have some breakfast. Ruby greeted him cheerfully and placed some tea in front of him. She told him she would do some breakfast when she had fed Amelia. He sat watching her where he would have expected his mother, doing what his mother would do.

'I thought mum would be up first,' he finally spoke. 'It's not like her to lie in.'

'They have their own bathroom attached to the studio,' Ruby explained, 'so she doesn't have to bag the bathroom first. Apparently those used to be the rules. Oh, morning Lucien.' She turned to see the doctor wander through.

'Morning all,' he kissed Amelia, 'thanks for the tea, Ruby. Jean has a headache so I've made her stay in bed.' He'd heard Christopher's musing about his mother not being first up and offered the excuse. It was true, about the headache, but Jean had refused aspirin saying it was because she had slept badly.

'Anything I can do?' She asked, it was not like Jean to be even slightly ill.

'She'll be fine, she says.' Lucien started to make some toast, 'let her have a bit more sleep. I've no surgery today so when she wakes up I'll take her some breakfast.'

'Mum doesn't usually get headaches, what's caused that?' Christopher asked.

'Not sleeping well, stress,' Lucien looked at Christopher, 'could be anything. But she says she'll be fine.'

Lucien did not seem too concerned about his wife so neither Christopher or Ruby pushed the point. It was true, Jean did have a headache, but not a bad one. The tea had helped and she had told Lucien that if she could just have another hours sleep she'd be fine.

Ruby continued with the breakfast routine, the smell of frying bacon and eggs drifted through the house, waking Jean from a light slumber. She lay there contemplating getting out of bed, her eyes still closed. She knew she should get up, her headache had all but gone, but she still didn't feel right. The cup of tea lay on her stomach like a stone, she'd have to move and move quickly. Sitting up gingerly and opening her eyes, judging how long it would take her to get to the bathroom, she finally took the necessary action. She made it just in time to vomit into the toilet, crossing her fingers that Lucien hadn't heard her. Final confirmation of what she already knew. She rinsed her mouth of the sour taste and splashed cold water on her face. If this pregnancy went the same as the other two then that would be it for the day, she could get on with things without worrying she'd be throwing up constantly.

She was back in bed before Lucien came back with some toast. He smiled,

'Feeling better, love?' He sat on the side of the bed and offered her the toast.

'Yes, thank you.' She smiled back and reached out to touch his cheek. 'I suppose everybody else is up.'

'Aha,' he took her hand and kissed the palm. 'So, when do you want to tell them?'

'Tell them what?' She tried to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

He moved so he was sitting next to her and placed his hand over her abdomen, and, as she looked up at him, he kissed her properly.

'You know?' She breathed.

'I guessed. When you were leaning against the tree in the park you stroked your belly and smiled, a sort of secret smile.' He hugged her. 'Clever girl.'

'Can we not say anything, yet?' She cuddled close, 'I don't think Christopher is going to be too impressed, and I'd like to know they are alright before I tell them.'

'I don't actually care what your son thinks, Jean.' He looked at her, 'I love you, that's all that matters.'

'I love you too,' Jean had a sadness in her eyes, 'I want to be a good mother to this one, Lucien, please help me.'

'You will be the best mother any child could have, we will be the best parents we can be, because we will love him, or her, that's all that we need to do.' He kissed her again and held her just that little bit tighter. She lay her head on his shoulder and knew that they would be fine, whatever happened.

'Right, I suppose I'd better get up,' she sighed, 'then we can take Amelia out and leave Ruby and Christopher to sort themselves out.'

'I'll leave you to it. Do you want some more to eat, one piece of toast isn't really enough, pregnant or not.' Lucien lowered his voice towards the end.

'Yes please.' She swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

In the kitchen Ruby was washing up while Christopher attempted to play with his daughter. When Amelia saw Lucien she toddled over to him and he automatically picked her up.

'Fancy going to the park for a picnic, Amelia,' he swung her high, making her giggle, 'with me and grandma?' He pulled her back down to his chest and hugged her, now he knew why Jean kept leaving him with her.

Jean appeared, assured everyone she was alright and ate her breakfast. When she'd cleared away her plate she set about making up a picnic while Ruby made sure she had everything she would need for Amelia. Christopher watched Lucien amuse his daughter at the piano, he seemed to have a better connection to the child than he had, and he wasn't even a relative!, really.

As Jean and Ruby got Amelia into the pushchair Jean took her final chance to speak to her.

'Ruby,' this wasn't easy, 'you have to get Christopher to talk to you. We will be out all day so this is your chance to sort out what is bothering him.'

And if I can't?' Ruby looked near to tears.

'You will always have a place here, so will Christopher; he is my son; but don't imagine I will take sides, I won't.' Jean squeezed her arm. 'Even though we've had our differences in the past you are my daughter-in-law, the mother of my only grandchild, you are family and I love you, I love all of you.'

Ruby hugged her mother-in-law and blessed the day she had met Christopher. Even if it all went wrong and they parted she had a family she could rely on and who loved her.

'Are you ready, Lucien?' Jean called down the hall.

'Coming, light of my life.' And a grinning doctor appeared at her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher! Christopher!' Ruby called through the house, he hadn't gone out, surely?

'What!?' He was in the sunroom.

'Come and sit with me, please.' Ruby peered round the door and held out her hand. 'We have to talk, now. There's nothing to distract us, we are on our own, so come on, what have I done?'

'For God's sake, Ruby, don't you get it?'

'Get what?'

'The daily walks, the picnics, the extra lemon cake. The whole base is talking about you, about you and...'

'Me and who?' Ruby was aghast, did people think she was having an affair? 'I take Amelia out for a walk because our garden is so small. If the weather's good I take a picnic, and as for the extra lemon cake; that's for old Colonel Arthur.' She paused, 'the base think I'm having an affair with the Colonel? **You** think I'm having an affair?' She stood up and hit her forehead with her open palm.

'Yes, well what else?' Christopher looked at her.

'He's old enough to be my father, even my grandfather!' Ruby still couldn't believe it. 'I told you I met him in the park one day. He recognised a service wife because I had a service blanket over the pram. We struck up a conversation. He told me he had served but now lived in a small apartment near the base. His wife had died and he had no children. He told me to keep hold of what I had because it was important.'

'Ruby...' Christopher tried to interrupt but Ruby had to tell him the whole story.

'Hear me out.' She put her hand on his arm. 'He's lonely. I see him walking in the park, he stops to talk to Amelia. I had a picnic one day and I asked him to join me. It was out in the open, if people are gossiping they have nothing to base it on. He liked my lemon cake, his wife used to bake something very similar. I offered to bake him one and take it round. Do you know what he said? He said it would not be proper for me to go to the apartment of a single and lonely man. He'd meet me in the park and if there was a cake going spare he'd love to have some. He is the one who had been protecting my reputation, not you!'

'Ruby...' he really didn't know what to say. He'd harboured the most dreadful thoughts about his wife and an old man and if he'd only asked her about him he'd have known there was not one iota of truth in the rumours.

'Christopher,' her voice was softer now, 'I don't remember my father, Colonel Arthur is gentle and kind and wholly innocent of trying to coerce me into his bed, and I wouldn't go there anyway. You are my husband, I love you, but you seemed to have ignored that and decided to listen to the gossips. I recall you did the same with your mother and Lucien. Open your eyes to what is going on around you, everyone you know is in love, or loved in some way or other, but you hide behind rumour and innuendo and un-substantiated gossip, we love you Christopher you must believe that.'

Christopher looked at her. Ruby was not usually so voluble, but she had stated her case, and the reason behind the talk. He took a step towards her and saw her flinch, and he knew why. She thought he was going to hit her.

'I'm sorry,' his shoulders slumped. 'The talk, the whispers, I thought I was losing you to him. You talked about him so often it sounded as if you love him.'

'In a way I do.' She said, 'I also respect him and admire him, and I feel sorry for him. But, I am not in love with him, and, come on, Christopher, what kind of mistress would I be if I took my toddler daughter with me to visit my lover?' She raised her eyebrows at him, and he, to his surprise, realising what a fool he was and what a ridiculous situation he had imagined, laughed. She joined in and they found themselves clinging onto each other, tears of laughter running down their cheeks until Christopher finally drew breath and pulled her into the kind of embrace Ruby had seen Jean and Lucien in that first night in Ballarat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher,' Ruby tried to get out of the bed, 'your mother and Lucien will be back soon. What will they think?'

'Don't care, come here, I've missed you.' He pulled her onto him and rolled over until she was trapped beneath him. She giggled, she must pretend to have an affair more often if this was making up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien put his key in the lock and looked at Jean. They couldn't hear any screaming or breaking crockery so opened the door. The faint sound of giggling floated from the kitchen and Jean smiled. Then,

'Christopher,' Ruby's voice, 'I need to get these potatoes on, why don't you set the table.'

'Ok.' the sound of cutlery on the table told Jean it was safe to go into the room.

'Hello, you two,' Jean sounded so happy as she carried her granddaughter into the kitchen.

'Hello, Mum,' Christopher went over and kissed her cheek. 'And you, Amelia, got a kiss for dada?'

Amelia reached over and put her chubby arms round her father's neck. Lucien appeared behind Jean and put his arms round her waist, she leant into him. He kissed her ear and held her tight.

'Dinner won't be long,' Ruby turned and smiled, and Jean knew that whatever it was that had caused her son to be so miserable had been sorted out.

'Thank you, Ruby.' Jean said, 'anything I can do?'

'No thanks,' Ruby replied, did you have a nice day?'

'Lovely, thanks.' Jean smiled back. 'I'll just go and wash.' She was relieved and felt everything would now be ok, but she wasn't quite ready to tell them about her baby. Well, she would have kept quiet about it but as she spun round to go to the bedroom everything went black and she felt she was in a tunnel. Lucien saw her knees buckle and caught her just before she hit the floor. He swept her up into his arms and took her to their room where he laid her on the bed. . Ruby and Christopher could only stand and stare as the doctor closed the door behind them while he tended to his wife in private.

It was only a light faint and she was conscious in moments, but Lucien wouldn't let her sit up immediately.

'Jean?' He stroked her forehead.

'S'alright,' she mumbled, 'I just turned to quickly.'

'Hmm...I'll just check your blood pressure. You stay there.' He dropped a kiss onto her cheek and left the room to get the equipment he needed.

'Lucien, I'm fine,' Jean argued, when he came back, 'honestly, I just spun round too quick.'

'Nevertheless, it won't hurt to check.' He put the cuff on her arm and carried on.

'Well, it seems a little low, but I suppose it's better than being too high. I'll keep an eye on it.' He stood and held out his hand to her.

Ruby and Christopher were waiting in the kitchen concern over their faces. They visibly relaxed when Jean came out of the room on Lucien's arm. Christopher went quickly over to her,

'Mum, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, really.' She smiled. 'I'm just hungry and turned round too fast. Please, stop fussing.'

'Well, if you're hungry,' Ruby said, knowingly, 'we'd better eat.'

Jean sat down at the table and watched Ruby and Christopher put out the meal while she played with Amelia. Whatever the two had said to each other had cleared the air, they seemed happy again.

Jean and Lucien told them what they had done during the day, how well behaved Amelia had been, how she had explored the gardens and been admired by friends they had met. Ruby and Christopher said nothing about what had been troubling them, figuring it would be better to talk about it later, after Amelia had been put to bed.

Lucien volunteered Christopher to held him wash up while the ladies put Amelia to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien poured whisky for himself and Christopher and sherry for the ladies when they all met again in the living room.

'I expect you want to know what the problem was, with me and Ruby.' Christopher offered.

'Only if you want to tell us,' Jean said, gently, 'as long as it's sorted then...'

'I think you deserve to know,' Ruby said, 'you've been so very kind lately, it's only fair.'

'I thought Ruby was having an affair.' Christopher had taken a deep breath before he imparted this news. 'I listened to the gossip, how she was seeing another man, older, regularly. Meeting in the park, having picnics. I should have asked her about it, instead of believing what I heard. I could have lost everything, everything I loved.'

'I had met an older man in the park, one day, while I was out with Amelia in the pram. He'd noticed the service blanket and spoke to me. He was pleasant, said his wife had died and he had no children. He told me to hold on to what I had because it was important. He regularly walked in the park and we saw him a lot. Sometimes I took a picnic for me and Amelia and I asked him if he'd like to join us. He liked my lemon cake and I offered to make him one. He wouldn't let me take it to his apartment because it might harm my reputation. Christopher didn't know what I did with the extra cake.'

'Sounds like you met a friend, Ruby,' Jean said.

'He's a retired Colonel, Colonel Arthur, old enough to be my father, or even my grandfather. He's lonely, I was only being friendly.' Ruby added.

'So, Christopher,' Jean said, 'if you'd asked Ruby what she did and who she saw you'd have saved yourself a lot of heartache, wouldn't you? But then you believed the gossip about me and Lucien, didn't you?'

'Mum, I'm sorry.' He looked truly contrite.

'Christopher,' Lucien had listened quietly to what had been said, 'you have to share your worries, and listen to both sides of the argument.'

'Yes, sir.' Christopher would never really like Lucien, but he could learn to live with his mother's choice of husband. Ruby had said he had to get over whatever it was he had against the doctor, he made Jean happy and that was all that mattered.

'If you don't mind,' Jean stood up, 'I think I'll head off to bed, I'm feeling tired after all that fresh air and walking.'

Lucien stood and went over and kissed her, 'I won't be long, darling.'

Christopher took the glasses to the kitchen to wash them, noticing his mother had not touched her sherry. Still she had fainted earlier, perhaps she was a little over tired, his fault.

Ruby went to say goodnight to Lucien and whispered,

'I won't say anything to Christopher but, congratulations.' She grinned.

Lucien looked shocked, 'What?'

'The baby.' She kissed his cheek and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien climbed into bed and pulled Jean close.

'You ok?' He asked.

'Mmm? Oh yes. Trust my son to listen to others and then not ask the prime suspect. He'll never make it in intelligence, will he?'

'No, but Ruby might.'

'What do you mean?' Jean lifted her head to look at him.

'She just congratulated us.'

'How does she know? Lucien I told you not to say anything.' Jean was surprised.

'I didn't, she guessed.' He kissed her, 'that and you didn't touch your drink. Don't worry, she said she won't tell Chris.'

Lucien reached up and turned out the light and pulled her close. She draped her arm over his chest and closed her eyes, sleep would come easily tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I'll add one more chapter, just to tie everything up neatly. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	5. Chapter 5 No more secrets

So, now Ruby and Christopher have sorted out their problems, how will life go on in Ballarat and Adelaide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien waved the young Beazley family off on the train. Christopher had one more day's leave before he had to be back on duty, and, having admitted to Ruby he had left the house in a bit of a mess, they decided they'd better get home and sort things out. Ruby had thanked Jean for a lovely time and hoped they'd be able to visit again. They both thanked Lucien and Jean for helping them sort out the misunderstanding. Ruby suggested that, once they had the house tidy they would invite the Colonel over for dinner. He could meet Christopher and that should stop any more gossip. If it didn't, well they knew there was nothing in it.

Strolling back to the car hand in hand Jean felt she was so lucky, Christopher had been surprisingly kind about the news he was going to have a half-sibling, who would be younger than his own daughter. He noticed his mother had been nervous about telling him and had decided that whatever his feelings towards Lucien he could not spoil his mother's happiness.

'Happy, sweetheart?' Lucien squeezed her hand.

'Very, you?' She looked into his eyes, as he leant down to kiss her, deliberately, properly in answer. Jean wasn't even embarrassed, for once. She was happy for people to see how much in love they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby phoned to let them know they had arrived back home and that Amelia had been well behaved on the train. Christopher agreed that actually it was rather easy to travel this way with a little one, and, yes, they would use the train to visit Ballarat more often. Jean was delighted. Ruby apologised for the delay in ringing but she had to keep Amelia out of the way while Christopher cleared up the mess he'd left.

'He refused to let me do anything.' Ruby said, 'I suppose it's his way of saying sorry.'

'Probably.' Jean agreed, 'I'm glad everything is sorted out, now. Oh, by the way, Lucien thinks he may know Colonel Arthur, from training when he joined up, if the Colonel remembers him send his regards, won't you?'

'Of course, I'm sure he will remember, he's as sharp as a tack.' Ruby signed off, saying she needed to get Amelia to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelaide two weeks later:

Christopher opened the door to their guest.

'Sir, come in, please.' He stood aside to let the older officer in.

'Good to meet you at last, young man.' The Colonel held out his hand, 'your wife has often spoken about you.'

'Oh dear.' Christopher quipped, 'nothing too bad, I hope.'

The Colonel just laughed.

The dinner went well, informal and familiar the Colonel, who insisted they called him by his given name, James, felt like part of the family. He told stories of his time in the army, told them about his dear wife, who he missed every day. He said seeing and talking to Ruby in the park had lifted his spirits and made life worth living again. He was sorry Amelia was in bed, but looked forward to seeing her again when they were out and about. Ruby mentioned Lucien, how he thought he may know him.

'Major Lucien Blake, medical, intelligence.' James thought for a moment while Ruby showed him a picture of Jean and Lucien on their wedding day, 'Ah, yes, young Blake. Cocky young b... er, beggar. Turned out alright though. How do you know him?'

'He married my mother.' Christopher informed him, smiling at the description, 'he's a doctor and Police Surgeon in Ballarat these days.'

'Doing ok then?' James asked, Lucien had been too intelligent to just be a medical officer, he'd been the one to recommend he try out for Intelligence, it would suit his natural nosiness.

'Yes, he is very well thought of in Ballarat, but he drives the police mad,' Christopher knew how much it meant to Lucien to get the right man, 'he won't let go of a case until he's sure the right person has been caught.'

'Good for him.' James had a feeling Blake would be that type of chap. 'Well if he's ever over here let's get together. I'd like to meet your mother too, Beazley, she must be a very proud woman.'

'She is, sir,' Christopher knew she was proud of Lucien and hoped she was proud of him too, 'I don't know when they'll be over again. Lucien is very busy and with mum expecting, well she may not want to travel too far from him.'

'Oh, Christopher,' Ruby rolled her eyes, 'you know not much stops your mother, I'm sure they'll be over before the baby is born, she's got six months yet.'

'I know, Ruby, but she's not eighteen anymore.' He worried that Jean would do too much and make herself tired.

'Don't tell her that!' Ruby laughed.

'Like the sound of her. My dear Nellie was like that, always on the go.' James had a faraway look in his eyes when he spoke of his late wife.

Ruby reached over and touched his arm. The Colonel smiled and patted her hand, 'No need to get maudlin is there?'

Ruby told the men to go and chat in the living room while she did the dishes.

'Nonsense,' James stood up, 'come on young man, your wife has done the cooking we can at least wash up for her.'

'Really, James,' Ruby was surprised, while she was used to Lucien washing up and now Christopher helped her, she didn't expect her guests to wash up after dinner, 'you're our guest.'

'No arguments, young lady, you go and put your feet up. And James shooed her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's pregnancy had gone public. Being so slight of build it wasn't long before she had begun to show a neat bump. At first it had been a rumour, something else for the gossips to whisper about, then she'd fainted in the butcher's and it was confirmed. She'd been hugely embarrassed, especially when an ambulance had been called and she had been whisked away to the hospital. Someone at the hospital had the foresight to call Lucien before the ambulance had got her there and he was with her when she regained consciousness properly.

After a check up to confirm she was well, Lucien was allowed to take her home.

'I'm sorry, Lucien.' Jean whispered, 'I must had been standing for too long, there was a bit if a queue.'

'Mmm...well,' Lucien looked thoughtful, 'I know it's no use telling you to take things easy just yet, but...'

As Lucien opened the front door she leaned up and kissed him, 'I'll take care, I promise.' She knew this would be the last baby she would ever carry, and she had to take care of it.

True to her word, Jean was careful not to stand for too long, and if there was a queue in a shop the proprietors found a chair for her.

Charlie and Lucien found subtle ways to take the load of her shoulders at home. Charlie, noted for his roasts, asked her to show him new recipes, so she would sit at the table in the kitchen while he carried out her instructions and Lucien started doing some of the heavier garden work.

They had asked Mrs Sinclair if they could buy the cot off her but she refused to take any money for it. So, while Charlie cooked and Lucien cut the grass, Jean knitted and sewed, things for her baby and some for Mrs Sinclair's children, as well as baking her famous shortbread. Charlie couldn't quite get that right.

Jean wanted to go to Adelaide to see Ruby and Christopher before she had the baby and Lucien arranged to take a fortnight off from his duties as Police Surgeon and Alice took over that and the surgery for him. He wouldn't let his wife travel alone at six months pregnant. She had smiled at this, becoming used to his concern for her and anyway, she wanted him to be with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean!' Ruby cried as she opened the door, 'you look wonderful.'

'Thank you,' Jean hugged her, 'you're looking well, too.'

Lucien smiled at Ruby and held his arms out to Amelia who came toddling into the hall. She was much steadier on her feet now,

'Dandad!' She squealed.

Lucien raised his eyebrows as he lifted the child over his head.

'She can't quite manage the 'gr' sound yet,' Ruby laughed, turning to Jean, 'you're Ganma.'

Jean laughed, she'd called her own grandmother 'Ganny,' when she was Amelia's age. Must be a family trait, not to be able to manage 'gr'.

They went into the kitchen where Ruby made tea for them.

'So, what's the gossip from Ballarat?' Ruby asked, 'bet you're the talk of the town, Jean?'

'No changes there, I'm afraid,' Jean admitted, 'but more generous talk these days. There's the odd one who doesn't think I should be pregnant at my age.'

'Let me guess, single, older, pious.' Ruby had noticed a lot when she was in Ballarat.

'You've hit the nail on the head,' Lucien said. 'Jealous, is what we say.'

'Do you mind if we invite James over for dinner while you're here?' Ruby asked, not wanting to overtax Jean, 'he'd love to meet you Jean, and see you too, Lucien.'

'It's your home, Ruby,' Jean smiled, 'I'd like to meet him too, after how he described Lucien.'

'And what was that, dearest?' Lucien inquired.

'Err...'cocky beggar' were his words.' Ruby laughed. She'd related the conversation to Jean who obviously hadn't passed it on to her husband.

Jean laughed at Lucien's expression, he seemed quite shocked, then joined in the laughter.

'Fair enough, I was then, I suppose.' Lucien agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Jean enjoyed their stay with Ruby and the family. Jean and Ruby went for short walks to the park with Amelia, Lucien took them out to lunch. Nothing too exciting, but it was a chance for Jean to put her feet up and relax. Christopher was glad see his mother so happy and well. He'd worried being pregnant at her age would be a trial, but she seemed to be quite at ease.

James was invited over for dinner towards the end of their first week. Jean found him charming, but sad. His tales of a young Blake were interesting and very amusing, and embarrassed Lucien no end. Jean said he must spend some time with them at Ballarat, they'd be pleased to entertain him there. James kissed her hand,

'Dear lady,' he said, 'you are too generous, I'd love to.'

'Good, but do you mind if we wait until baby Blake puts in his appearance?' Lucien suggested.

'Of course.' The Colonel agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean went into labour towards the end of her ninth month. She was glad, the last six weeks had been tiring and her back had ached awfully. Lucien drove her to hospital in the early hours of the morning where she was made comfortable in a private room.

Jean insisted that he was with her, both as her doctor and her husband and he stayed with her, holding her hand, wiping her brow and talking to her throughout. Their daughter, Lucie Jean, was born late in the evening, letting the world know she had arrived with a loud cry. Lucien kissed his wife, told her she was wonderful, clever and that he loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher!' Ruby called through, 'it's a girl. You have a sister!'

'Well, technically a half sister, but is everything ok? How's mum?' He was quickly at her side, a broad smile across his face.

'Yes, everything is fine. She's a healthy weight, almost seven pounds, Lucie Jean is her name. Jean's fine, tired but fine.' Ruby turned to her husband, 'oh, Christopher, isn't it wonderful?'

Christopher pulled her close, something he had done a lot since they had solved their problems, and ran his hand over her gently expanding stomach.

'Our turn next.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we have it, fences are mended, friends made. Hope you've enjoyed it, I've enjoyed writing it, even if I've had to take a very short break to write this last chapter. Reviews and comments as always welcome. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far, oh, and 'dandad': that's what my niece called my father when she was small, bless her!


End file.
